Electronic devices pervade our lives to the extent that they are capable of immobilizing our day-to-day work if they fail to function. Failure of such electronic devices or systems during field operation can be catastrophic. To confront such an open problem requires real-time monitoring of system performance, but this does not provide an advance warning of system failure. Also, there is a need for a solution to deal with warranty, and service issues, as well as to detect the counterfeiting of equipment/components.
Point of care (POC) centers lose millions of dollars in warranty and services required for test systems. Counterfeit electronic components are often responsible for malfunctions and failures of electronics used in POC test systems. POC equipment's system transfer function influence the data provided to patients and a system failure can result in wrong decisions being made about a patient's health.